bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jo Taylor
|Birthday = October 21Big Time Gold |Full Name = Josephine Marie Taylor |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Brown |Height = 5'5 |Residence = Los Angeles, California |Birth Place = North Carolina |Occupation(s) = Actress |Friends = James Diamond Camille Roberts Carlos Garcia Logan Mitchell Katie Knight The Jennifers Buddha Bob Lucy Stone |Relationships = Kendall Knight (boyfriend) |Talents = Acting Judo |First appearance = Big Time Love Song |Last appearance = Big Time Dreams |Portrayed By = Katelyn Tarver|Interests = Judo Acting|Weaknesses = Lying}} Josephine Marie "Jo" Taylor was the new girl at the Palm Woods and is Kendall's girlfriend from North Carolina. Jo is portrayed by Katelyn Tarver. She is an aspiring singer and actress, although she's never been heard singing. She first appeared in Big Time Love Song, where the guys were battling it out to see who would get to date her. She eventually couldn't take it anymore, and lied to them by saying she had a boyfriend back home, with only Camile knowing the truth. Following these events, it was only Kendall who kept on insisting on Jo to give him a chance, but she kept turning him down by keeping up her lie about her boyfriend back home, when in reality, she only said that because her career went first and boys second. She was eventually found out by him (with Katie's help) and began spending more time with Kendall and was finally acknowledged as Kendall's girlfriend in the end-of-year, Palm Woods school dance. She and Kendall had their first kiss on the cheek in Big Time Video, when Kendall thought she was leaving the Palm Woods because she had a suitcase in hand. Their first real kiss was in Big Time Concert, when Kendall and his friends were leaving to go back to Minnesota. Jo moved to New Zealand in the special, Big Time Break-Up, where she almost said I love you to Kendall. He thought they were saying goodbye forever and gave her their last kiss before the music scene. Kendall was depressed about her leaving and soon got over it in Big Time Single. She did not leave forever however because in Big Time Surprise, she reappears seeing Kendall kissing Lucy just as he asks Lucy out. In the next episode, Kendall took Jo back. Jo is considered a recurring character, although she has currently appeared in these episodes: Appearences Season 1 *Big Time Love Song *Big Time Break *Big Time Party *Big Time Terror *Big Time Dance *Big Time Sparks *Big Time Video *Big Time Concert Season 2 *Welcome Back Big Time *Big Time Girlfriends *Big Time Halloween *Big Time Sneakers *Big Time Pranks *Big Time Christmas *Big Time Crush *Big Time Beach Party *Big Time Prom Kings *Big Time Break-Up *Big Time Interview (Flashback only) Season 3 *Big Time Surprise *Big Time Decision *Big Time Babysitting *Big Time Gold *Big Time Camping *Big Time Rescue *Big Time Bloopers (Flashback only) Season 4 *Big Time Invasion *Big Time Scandal *Big Time Lies *Big Time Pranks 2 *Big Time Rides *Big Time Dreams Personality ﻿She is very serious minded as implied in her decision to put her career first before boys. In her debut episode, Jo appears to show the typical girl crush character traits: just a simple background character with no real substance. However in later episodes, she shows she can be quite foul tempered, clingy, sarcastic, cunning, and tricky which is very rare for girlfriend characters in TV shows. She is sometimes blindly firm, just like Kendall, and this is consider the reason for their fights, like in Big Time Crush. She stated in Big Time Party that she hates hockey, which is very surprising for Kendall causing him to choke while drinking. Also, in the same episode, she agreed with Kendall that they both like tricking building managers and dancing. She also asks whether Kendall likes ice dancing, bubble tea , romantic vampire novels, ballet dancing, fine arts, and Scandinavian cheese, hinting that she likes them. She is also good at Judo as seen as one of the episodes in Big Time Rush. This thereby depicts her competitive side which was also shown again in Big Time Crush where she and Kendall "compete" about whose girl will get to be Carlos' date at the movie Kiss and Tell.It is shown in Big Time Rescue that she doesn't like fighting with Kendall. In some of the ep like Big Time Sparks, Big Time Beach Party, Big Time Scandal, and Big Time Lies it shows that Jo is a jealous person. In Big Time Lies, she admitted that she was "afraid that Kendall would take Lucy back" and she also said that Lucy is beautiful and talented. However she is also very protective of Kendall in Big Time Scandal. Relationships Jo seems to get along with most of the people at the Palm Woods. She is best friends with Camille whom she met in Big Time Love Song. She is also good friends with Jett Stetson, her co-star from New Town High, even if he had a crush on her and tried to break her and Kendall up a few times in the second season. She also gets along quite well with Logan, Carlos and James. Kendall Knight Kendall goes after Jo for two episodes after he finds out that she was lying about having a boyfriend in Big Time Break. In Big Time Dance Kendall upsets Jo because he never asked her to the dance. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Kendall thought he and Jo were together so he thought he didn't have to ask and they are then confirmed to be a couple. Kendall's relationship with Jo is very sweet and romantic, but not as smooth as he thought. He is very romantic around Jo. This is shown from many picnics and dates that he sets up for them. He is honest and not shy to show his jealousy and this goes the same for Jo. Kendall is jealous when Jo gets clos e with her co-star, Jett Stetson, like in Big Time Sneakers, Welcome Back Big Time , and Big Time Christmas. Jo's jealousy is shown in Big Time Sparks, Big Time Crush, and Big Time Beach Party. In these episodes she gets jealous of Jordan Sparks because ever time she shows up, Kendall seems to be all over Jordan, Kendall also was calling another girl "hot", in front of her in the next which caused them to get into their first fight. And in Big Time Beach Party, Sandy makes Jo jealous on purpose by s ending pictures of her kissing Kendall, which makes Jo think he is either cheating on her or breaking up. They are both stubborn and this sometimes make them get into fights. Fortunately, they never stay mad at each other for a long time and always forgive each other. When Jo leaves for New Zealand, it breaks Kendall's heart to see her go, and in Big Time Single, he becomes depressed. For many episodes, Kendall refuses to flirt with other girls because of his love for Jo, but then decided to make a move on his good friend Lucy. The relationship is tested when she returns in Big Time Surprise at the end. In Big Time Decision, Kendall has to decide between Jo and Lucy. Kendall tries to hide from his problems, but at the end, he decides to pick Jo, knowing that he still loves her, after walking down memory lane. (For more see Jendall) Lucy Stone In Big Time Surprise, Jo seemed suprised to see Lucy kissing Kendall. In Big Time Scandal, Jo is mad at Lucy for swifting Kendall. Jo says Lucy was sweet in the press conference because she didn't tell the truth about Kendall being the jerk face in Lucy's song. Jo seemed shocked and angry or jealous that Lucy had returned to the Palm Woods. In Big Time Lies, Jo (with Kendall) feels awkward when Lucy has moved back in the Palm Woods. Jo tells Kendall to not go in with anyone in the elevator, meaning to not go in with Lucy in the elevator. In the end once Kendall tells Jo the truth that he was with Lucy in the elevator. Lucy comes and says she doesn't want to get back with Kendall she just wanted new ideas to write a new song. In the end Jo and Lucy becomes friends. Trivia *She seems to like to braid her hair. *She once dressed up as a dude, a short lady, a hippie, a stewardess, and a zookeeper. *She has a black belt in judo as seen in Big Time Break. *She comes from North Carolina. *In Big Time Break-Up, she left to go to New Zealand because she is filming a movie there for three years. *The screensaver on her phone is a picture of Kendall. *She makes her return in Big Time Surprise, at the very end of the episode, seeing Kendall and Lucy kiss. *In Big Time Surprise, The reason why Jo came back so early is because when the studio flimed the first movie , it was so bad that the test audience hated it and burned down the theater and the sequels were cancelled. *In Big Time Gold, it has been revealed it was her birthday. *In Big Time Prom Kings, her apartment is simply shown as B, though she moved to LA in the following episode. Later in Big Time Decision she returns and her apartment is shown as 3I (seen again in Big Time Rescue). But in Big Time Lies, it is implied that she lives in 2H as Lucy (2I) lived between her and Kendall (2J). Gallery References Taylor, Jo Taylor, Jo Taylor, Jo Taylor, Jo Taylor, Jo Taylor, Jo